<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Honey by siephilde42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481121">Making Honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42'>siephilde42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Siephilde's Rainbow Wings [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beekeeping, Bees, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Old Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas' bees made a new batch of honey, and Dean tries it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Siephilde's Rainbow Wings [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean groans, his eighty-year old knees not being the best anymore. With some effort, he makes his way to the meadow. "Hey, sweetheart", he calls out. "How's it coming?"</p><p>"Good", Cas calls back, his speech a little muffled by the apiary suit. "We should have the next batch of honey soon."</p><p>"Okay", Dean replies, keeping a respectful distance to the insects (even if in all the years after Cas' retirement from university, he has never been stung by one of Cas' bees).</p><p>*</p><p>"So here is the sample of the new batch. Tell me, how is it?", Cas asks, watching Dean spreading the honey on his bread slice.</p><p>Dean takes a big bite. "Hmmm", he mumbles, mouth full. "It's... sweet. Just like you."</p><p>Annoyed, Cas rolls his eyes. "Dean, of course it is sweet. It is honey. What I meant..." His sentence is cut short when Dean kisses him.</p><p>The kiss tastes like honey, lavender, wildflower and happiness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you'd like to scream over Destiel, Saileen or the show in general with me, you can follow me under @loves_deancas on Twitter. (My other Twitter account @siephilde42 is mainly for Good-Omens related content.)</p><p>========================================================</p><p>Be advised that the next fic in the series will be sad (not too sad, I hope)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>